


梦里人

by Rapunzel_Pace



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, Lost Memory, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel_Pace/pseuds/Rapunzel_Pace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奥斯吉力亚斯旧城边的小村里，来了一位不速之客——一位风尘仆仆，失去了所有记忆的旅人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	梦里人

**Author's Note:**

> ——今天学会用tag了吗？  
> ——没有。

　　岁月久远，光阴寸断。在年华的彼端，曾忆君颜欢。 　　——题记

　　安都因河并不总是奔腾咆哮的，在流经奥斯吉力亚斯的时候已经变得温顺了许多。虽然这座昔日的都城曾经与其他任何一座城市一样经历了复兴，可那就犹如昙花一现一般，奥斯吉力亚斯如同英雄迟暮，披挂着昔日的荣光，渐渐走向没落。

　　在旧都城的边缘，安都因河畔，有一个不知名的小小村落。说是村落，也只不过聚居了二三十户人家而已。虽然日子有些辛苦，但是每当阳光晴好的下午，妇女们总是会挎着衣篮来到河边，一边交谈着琐事一边清洗着全家的衣服，说笑声可以随风传回到村子里。

　　这里的日子就像是缓缓流淌的河水一般，从未泛起波澜——直到被一位匆匆而来的不速之客打破。

　　无论是耕作的农夫还是采摘的妇女都目瞪口呆地看着跟在乔安娜身后那个身材瘦削的年轻人，他的面容被披风的兜帽盖住了大半部分，一缕藏不住的金发反射着阳光。

　　几乎在所有人的印象中，这是第一个来到村子里的外人。

　　乔安娜举着黏糊糊的麦芽糖，一边领着金发的年轻人穿过村子里的小路，一边频频地回头。她从来没见过这么好看的人，总是忍不住偷看。好在这个年轻人不仅没有生气，还温和地对着她笑了笑。

　　乔安娜是个今年只有七岁的小丫头，和爷爷老约翰相依为命，爸爸妈妈很久之前就离开这个小村子了，说是在城里赚了大钱就来接她，之后再也没有回来过。乔安娜在遇到这个徘徊在河边的年轻人时很想问问他有没有见过自己的爸爸妈妈，可是当她看到他深青色的眼圈和干裂发白的嘴唇时，还是决定先把他领回家里休息一下，至少能喝点水。

　　可爱又善良的乔安娜才不担心会遇到坏人，他长得这么好看，就像故事里的精灵一样。精灵怎么可能是坏人呢？

　　老约翰拉着乔安娜问了问发生了什么事，说着去倒水却没有行动。年轻人看着老约翰不着痕迹的挡在自己和乔安娜的中间，知道老人是在戒备自己，他温和的笑笑，摘下背着的弓和箭筒，放在旁边的地上。老约翰这才放松了许多。

　　乔安娜看着年轻人摘下兜帽，忍不住惊呼出声：“哇，你的头发是金子做的吗？”虽然有些风尘仆仆，但是年轻人的金发柔顺的在耳边垂下，铺满了肩膀。

　　年轻人接过老约翰递过来的碗，一饮而尽，彬彬有礼的问道：“老人家，请问这是哪里？”

　　老约翰想了下，说道：“我们这个村子没有名字，不过沿着出村的路一直走，天黑之前就能到奥斯吉力亚斯了。”

　　年轻人似乎对这个名字有些陌生，念叨了几遍才仿佛想起来什么似的，有些欣喜的说道：“奥斯吉力亚斯！我想起来了，他和我说起过……他……他……”年轻人的脸上浮现出困惑的神情，茫然的看了看周围。

　　“你怎么啦？你怎么会到我们的村子来呢？从来没有人来过我们村子，你是头一个。”乔安娜像只停不下来的叽叽喳喳的小鸟，如果不是老约翰还拉着她的手她简直要蹦跳到这个好看的年轻人身边去了。

　　“我……”年轻人一愣，脸上依旧是有些茫然的神情，“我是……我为什么要来这里？我想我是要找……一个人？对！我要找一个人！小姑娘你知道他在哪里吗？”说到这句时，年轻人的神情热切起来，像是落在水中的人抓住了浮木一般。

　　“你要找谁？只要是村子里的人我都认识！”乔安娜有些骄傲的仰起头。

　　“他叫……他叫……”年轻人皱紧了眉毛，湛蓝的眼睛慌乱地扫视着周围的一切，“他叫……我不知道，我想不起来了……”年轻人仔细回想了半晌，终究颓然的用手遮住了脸庞。

　　老约翰拍拍他的肩膀：“你忘了他的名字？那不如和我们说说你都记得些什么吧，没准说着说着就想起来了。”

　　年轻人点了点头，似乎是在想从哪里开始说起，过了好一会儿才开始说道：“我有很多事情都记不得了。记忆的最开始是我在一片荒芜的海滩醒了过来，身边只有我的弓和箭，除了海水和砂砾那里空无一物……刚醒来的时候我不知道自己身处何方，也不知道自己将要往何处去，我的记忆里一片空白……”

　　“我在海边的红树林里过了一夜。树林里潮湿的雾气和纵横的枝桠让我感觉分外熟悉，仿佛我曾经在那里住了许久一样。后来随着我走过许多地方，我经常能梦到一些事情，后来我才意识到那些都是我的记忆……”

　　老约翰家的门口很快围了许多人，没有人打断年轻人的话，即使他在讲述的过程中不时停下来回想，大家都想知道这个年轻人身上发生了什么。

　　“我曾经请求神明的宽恕，因为我执意归来。我乘船跨越海洋，再次踏足这片土地，只是为了寻找一个人……可是我什么都想不起来了，我想不起来我要找的人是谁，我想不起来他在哪里……我甚至想不起来自己的名字……我想这一定是惩罚。”

　　这么小的村子里是没有什么秘密的，不过一顿饭的工夫，所有人都知道了这个年轻人失去了记忆，不知道自己的名字，不知道自己的来历，只知道是要去找一个人，可又说不出来要找的人是谁。面对这种情况，再热心肠的村民也爱莫能助。

　　傍晚时分，天色暗的不正常，黑压压的乌云堆积在天空，方府随时都会因为不堪重负而抛下一场瓢泼大雨。年轻人只得在老约翰家中留宿一夜，这可让乔安娜高兴坏了，兴冲冲地给客人准备着睡觉的地方。

　　年轻人倒是觉得有些不好意思，趁着天还没完全黑下来去村子旁边的树林里射下了几只不知名的飞鸟，当做自己的住宿费。即使他失去了记忆，也能看得出来这户只有祖孙二人相依为命的人家生活得相当清贫，恐怕都负担不起一顿像样的饭菜。

　　晚饭过后，随着几声闷雷，大雨倾盆而下，在天地间交织成密密的雨帘，放眼望去只能看见白茫茫一片。小小的院子里很快积满了水，泥泞不堪。

　　屋内一灯如豆，借着昏黄的光线，年轻人坐在床上细细擦拭着弓箭。乔安娜让出了自己的床，在爷爷的床铺旁边临时搭起了一个睡觉的地方，这让年轻人十分过意不去，可是却拗不过觉得招待不周的老约翰和欢天喜地的小姑娘乔安娜。

　　睡到半夜，年轻人被窸窸窣窣的声音给惊醒。这种警觉像是刻入了骨子里的本能一般，即使他丧失了全部记忆也不曾丢掉。年轻人察觉出异动就来自脚边，不动声色地抓紧了弓，低声喝问道：“谁？”

　　“啊！”一声惊呼，声音还很稚嫩，年轻人听出是小姑娘乔安娜的声音，赶紧点亮了灯。

　　乔安娜抱着一床湿乎乎的被子，正窝在床角瑟瑟发抖，苍白的小脸上眼睛惊慌失措的眨着，很显然是被吓到了。

　　年轻人有些愧疚，犹豫着伸手摸了摸乔安娜的头，想安抚一下吓坏了的小姑娘，却摸到了一手湿淋淋的水渍。

　　乔安娜带着哭腔说道：“对不起，我睡得地方被雨淋湿了，我只是想在这里躺一下……我不是故意吵醒你的，对不起……”

　　借着微弱的灯光，年轻人看见那个简易的临时床铺上已经汪着一小滩积水，雨水正一滴一滴从房顶滴下来，心中不由得更是愧疚。他露出自己最温柔的笑容，对乔安娜说道：“是我不好，吓到你了，不介意的话我们来分享床铺吧。”

　　“可以吗？”乔安娜吸了吸鼻子，在年轻人笑着点头之后毫不犹豫的爬到了他的身边。这个年轻人的笑容仿佛有魔力一般，乔安娜现在一点都不害怕了。

　　年轻人让乔安娜靠在自己的怀里，扯过被子盖在小姑娘的身上，一边用枕巾帮她擦着湿淋淋的头发，一边轻声问道：“等下要编辫子吗？”

　　乔安娜咯咯笑着，捂着嘴巴说道：“不用了，我的头发太短了，只能扎辫子，编不起来的。”

　　老约翰翻了个身，嘟哝着梦话，年轻人和乔安娜不约而同的对着对方做了“嘘”的动作，把乔安娜逗得捂着嘴巴笑的浑身乱颤。等老约翰再度睡熟，乔安娜的头发也差不多擦干了。年轻人将湿了的枕巾放在一边，拍了拍枕头示意乔安娜可以躺下睡觉了。

　　小姑娘乖乖躺下，睁着毫无睡意的大眼睛轻声说道：“可是我睡不着，你会讲故事吗？也许你讲个故事我就睡着了。”

　　年轻人有些意外，迟疑了一下才说道：“……可是我只会讲精灵的故事。”

　　“好啊好啊，我只听别人说起过精灵，还从来没听过精灵的故事呢！”

　　“那我讲一个精灵王子的故事吧。”年轻人给乔安娜掖了掖被角，开始轻声的讲起了故事。

　　故事始于白雾茫茫的渡鸦岭。乔安娜从来没有听说过这个地方，但是她还是安静地听眼前的年轻人讲述下去。“……精灵王子对他的父王说：‘我，不能回去。’于是他的父王指引他去北方寻找一位游侠。在与父王告别后，精灵王子踏上了寻找杜内丹部落的旅途。”

　　说到这里，年轻人停顿了一下，乔安娜轻声问道：“那他找到了吗？”

　　年轻人点点头，说道：“是的，他找到了。”之后的故事便是由一枚戒指蔓延开来的黑暗，黑暗魔君卷土重来，自东方而来的邪恶力量将孤山化为废墟，丑陋狰狞的半兽人蠢蠢欲动，幽暗密林被浓雾封锁，白袍巫师也受引诱而堕落……最终在瑞文戴尔，一支由霍比特人、人类、精灵、矮人和巫师组成的远征队整装待发，准备去摧毁那一枚戒指——一切罪恶的源头……

　　乔安娜忍不住说道：“我从来没有听说过霍比特人，也从来没见过精灵或者矮人，村子里的人也是这样。很久很久以前真的有精灵或者矮人或者霍比特人吗？”

　　年轻人轻轻揉了揉小姑娘的脑袋：“只要你相信，就真的存在。”

　　……卡兰拉斯雪山终年风雪弥漫，寒冷刺骨；莫瑞亚矿坑幽深死寂，尸骨遍地。失去了巫师的远征队前往黄金森林罗斯洛立安，接受了精灵女王的补给和礼物。然而戒指的邪恶力量无法抵抗，远征队也分崩离析。

　　两名霍比特人携带这戒指前往末日火山，而人类游侠与精灵王子找到了复活的巫师，前往洛汗国，然而在洛汗军民迁移的过程中遭遇狼骑兵的袭击，人类游侠坠崖失踪，悲伤的精灵王子与众人一起退守圣盔谷……

　　乔安娜听得入了迷，小手不自觉的拉紧了年轻人的袖子，紧张地问道：“那人类游侠呢？他死了吗？”

　　年轻人摇了摇头，说道：“没有，他没有死。”归来的人类游侠带回了情报。战争爆发的夜晚大雨倾盆，人类游侠与精灵王子比肩而立，站在城墙上凝视着城下黑压压的兽人大军。闪电划破夜空，他们从彼此的脸上看到了同生共死的决心。战争是那样惨烈，而就在大家准备决一死战的时候，援军终于来了……

　　乔安娜松了一口气，这个举动逗笑了年轻人。看着小姑娘一脸的紧张，年轻人笑着安慰道：“这都是故事，别害怕。”乔安娜用力点了点头，继续听年轻人讲下去。

　　……大战结束后他们回到了人类游侠的故乡刚铎，另一位精灵——她是人类游侠的养父——送来了一把圣剑，这是召集亡灵的信物。于是精灵王子陪同人类游侠，去寻找这些一度失信的亡灵。

　　在他们离开后不久，刚铎白城也染上了战火。千钧一发之际，人类游侠和精灵王子带着亡灵大军归来，瞬间扭转了局势。在这之后，人类游侠决定主动出击，为两位霍比特同伴争取最后的时间。

　　然而人类的军队遭遇了数量更为庞大的半兽人军队的围攻，眼看就要支持不住。人类游侠在混战中被打倒在地，而精灵王子被半兽人牵制得无法脱身，只能声嘶力竭的呼喊着人类游侠的名字，眼睁睁看着半兽人肮脏的武器狠狠刺向人类游侠……

　　乔安娜听得惊心动魄，连声问道：“那后来呢？人类游侠这么厉害，他不会死的对不对？”

　　“对，他没有死。因为霍比特伙伴毁掉了戒指，黑暗魔君失去了力量，半兽人军队也全军覆没了。世界恢复了和平，人类游侠登基为王，精灵王子……按照精灵族的传统，乘船前往蒙福之地了。”

　　两个人讲故事讲得入了迷，不知不觉大雨已经停了，夜晚重新恢复了静谧。

　　乔安娜终于露出了笑容：“大家都没有死，真的太好啦。不过为什么精灵王子没有留下来陪着人类游侠呢？他们不是最好的朋友吗？”

　　年轻人没有回答，他的心里同样有个声音在问他，为什么要西渡？为什么不留下？

　　乔安娜没有注意到年轻人的恍惚，因为她正在想着另一个问题：“为什么故事里的人都没有名字呢？”

　　“……因为我只记得这个故事，想不起来他们的名字都是什么了。好了，快睡觉吧，已经很晚了。”年轻人给乔安娜盖好了被子，吹熄了灯。

　　乔安娜从没睡得这么晚，因此一觉睡到了大天亮，睁开眼睛时身边已经不见了年轻人。他走了吗？乔安娜赶紧蹬开被子，披散着头发就冲到院子里，看到年轻人正和老约翰在聊天才放下心来。

　　看到年轻人也在看自己，乔安娜有些不好意思，红着脸走到老约翰身边，一边扎辫子一边问道：“爷爷，你知道一个人类游侠和精灵王子的故事吗？他们两个要摧毁戒指，最后人类游侠当了国王。你知道他们的名字吗？”

　　老约翰觉得很意外：“这都是多长时间以前的故事了，你怎么知道的？”

　　“爷爷！爷爷你就告诉我嘛！”乔安娜拉着老约翰的手撒娇，虽然被年轻人看着有些不好意思，但是她实在是很想知道人类游侠和精灵王子的名字啊，这个问题让她昨晚都没睡好觉，梦里全都是人类游侠和精灵王子的故事。

　　想到昨晚的梦，乔安娜偷偷看了一眼年轻人，脸更红了，梦里的精灵王子长得就和眼前的年轻人一模一样，好看得不得了。

　　“我小的时候有人给我讲过这个故事……”老约翰经不住乔安娜的撒娇，说道，“这应该是人皇阿拉贡和精灵王子莱戈拉斯的故事吧……”

　　“啪嗒”一声，年轻人手里的木柴掉在了地上。

　　我想起来了……我是莱戈拉斯，我违背了伊露维塔的旨意，逆流而返，就是为了回来寻找阿拉贡……我要找的人就是阿拉贡！

　　“老人家，我想起来我要找的人是谁了！”莱戈拉斯猛地抬起头，神情急切而热烈，“我要找的人是阿拉贡！老人家你知道他现在在哪里吗？”

　　老约翰被吓了一跳，有些不确定的说：“应、应该在米那斯提力斯吧……”

　　“谢谢您！”莱戈拉斯抑制不住自己的狂喜，和祖孙二人简单道别之后就收拾行装匆匆离去。

　　乔安娜十分舍不得，目送着莱戈拉斯的身影消失在田野的尽头，问道：“爷爷，他会找到那个人吗？”

　　“说什么胡话！”老约翰还没回过神来，下意识说道：“人皇已经死了不知道有几百年了！”

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞的来源是唐代诗人陈陶的《陇西行》  
> 誓扫匈奴不顾身，五千貂锦丧胡尘。可怜无定河边骨，犹是春闺梦里人。
> 
> 题记引用了我很喜欢的一句话。
> 
> 文中将叶子西渡的时间调整为人皇登基之后，为了突出叶子和人皇的感情就牺牲掉了金雳的戏份。
> 
> 情节主要来源于电影《魔戒》三部曲，其余不符合原著的地方就当做是为了剧情调整


End file.
